1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and in particular relates to a multi-contact connector which transmits and receives electric signals and supplies power, and the like by being connected to a mated connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional multi-contact connector is generally comprised of a shielding cover (or housing), a plurality of contacts (terminals) arranged inside the shielding cover, and a contact holding member which is formed with a plurality of grooves for holding the contacts inside the shielding cover.
FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view which shows a state that one of the contacts 40 is held in a groove 53 formed in the contact holding member 50 of the conventional connector.
The contact 40 used in this conventional connector is formed by punching out a thin metal plate so as to be an elongated metal strip having a substantially rectangular cross section as shown in FIG. 6. The top surface of the contact 40 forms an electrical contact surface 41 which makes contact with a contact provided in a mated connector.
Further, as described above, the contact holding member 50 is formed with a plurality of grooves 53. As shown in FIG. 6, each groove 53 is defined by a bottom surface 51 and side surfaces 52 that are substantially perpendicular to the bottom surface 51, and the contact 40 is held inside the groove 53.
In such a conventional connector, both end portions of each contact 40 in the longitudinal direction thereof, that is, the tip end portion and the base end portion of the contact 40 (not shown in the drawings) are held by the contact holding member 50. However, as shown in FIG. 6, the main body portion of the contact 40, that is the middle portion other than the tip and base end portions thereof is merely placed inside the groove 53 of the contact holding member 50, so that both sides of the middle portion of the contact 40 are not held by the contact holding member 50.
As a result, in the conventional connector having such contact and contact holding member, there is a case that the main body portion of the contact 40 will rise upwardly as shown by the dotted lines in FIG. 6 to be disengaged or displaced from the groove 53 due to an external force being applied to the contact 40 when the contact 40 makes contact with a contact of a mated connector, for example.
In view of the above problem, it is an object of the present invention to provide a connector in which it is possible to prevent its contact from being disengaged or displaced from a groove of a contact holding member.
In order to achieve the object mentioned above, the present invention is directed to a connector which comprises at least one contact; a contact holding member having at least one groove in which the contact is held, the groove having a bottom surface, and restriction means for restricting the movement of the contact in a direction away from the bottom surface of the groove.
In this invention, it is preferred that the restriction means is provided at both sides of the groove.
Further, it is also preferred that the restriction means includes a pair of protruding portions which are formed in the both sides of the groove, respectively, and provided in at least a part of the groove in which the middle portion of the contact is placed. In this case, it is preferred that the protruding portions extend along the longitudinal direction of the groove.
Furthermore, in the present invention, it is preferred that the maximum width of the contact is larger than the interval between both the protruding portions.
Moreover, it is also preferred that the contact is held in the groove in a state that the contact abuts on the protruding portions and the bottom surface of the groove.
Moreover, it is also preferred that the contact has both side surfaces which abut on the protruding portions.
Moreover, it is also preferred that the contact includes a contact surface which is partially exposed from an opening between the protruding portions of the groove.
As has been described, the connector according to the present invention has a structure in that the movement of the contact is restricted by the abutment between the abutment surfaces of the contact and the abutment surfaces of the protruding portions. Therefore, there is no possibility that the contact will be displaced or disengaged from the groove even in the case where an external force is applied to the contact due to the contact with a contact of a mated connector.
These and other objects, structures and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment when it is considered taken in conjunction with the appended drawings.